Messers are crazy!
by MadXHatterX94
Summary: Danny Messer's little sister, Abby, is gorgeous. Don Flack can't deny it. He also can't deny the incredible emotions he felt for her the moment he saw her. *Bad summary, good story! Rated M Flack&OC Please read!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY. Sadly, I don't own Don Flack either!

I walked up the stairs of the tall building in front of me. Today, I would start my job as a CSI at the same place my brother Danny worked. He was thrilled to hear that I was coming to work with him; he even paid for my plane ticket! I entered the building and was greeted by Stella Bonasera. She took me to my station which was, surprisingly, right across from my brother's. I couldn't wait to get started!

*2 Hours Later*

After meeting the team, I was in my room looking at mysterious fibers that were found on the victim's clothes. I was looking through the microscope and was completely oblivious of the door opening. "Hey, any luck?" a voice asked. I jumped and looked up. Danny laughed at me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." he said. I sighed. "It's fine. I'm just looking at the fibers found on the vic. They're horse hair." I replied. "Horse hair? Like, neigh?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "No, like oink." I said. He smiled and shook his head. "How the hell did horse hair get on the victim's clothes?" he asked. I smiled. "Sorry, that answer is not in my job description." I replied. He rolled his eyes and was about to answer when the door opened. I looked up and froze, the guy walking in was gorgeous! That…that was the moment I met Detective Don Flack.

So, what do you guys think? Should I continue?


	2. First Sight

I want to thank Pheobo for the very helpful review! I also would like to tell Pheobo that I normally do a lot of detail in my stories, the first chapter of this was a test run to see if people would like the idea. I also didn't paragraph right because I was tired and was being lazy :). I hope this chapter is good!

Chapter Two

I looked up as the door opened and froze. The man walking in was gorgeous! I was immediately drawn to his eyes. They were a brilliant blue. The next thing I saw were his lips; they were curved into a small smile as he entered the room.

"Hey, Dan-o, you find anything actually useful?" he asked in a pure New York accent.

Danny nodded and looked at me. "Yeah, Abs, tell Flack what you got."

I snapped out of my daze as soon as I heard my childhood nickname leave my brother's mouth. "Well, I found horse hair on the victim's jacket. I ran it and it belongs to a special breed of Palomino; one that not even horse breeders have begun breeding yet."

Flack furrowed his dark brows. "We need to figure out where this breed is bred-" he began.

I cut him off. "Already did that. The horses belong to a ranch owned by a Samuel Weatherly. Turns out he breeds fast horses and sells them as race horses for parks and casinos."

He looked impressed. "The Samuel Weatherly? As in one of New York's most notorious crime bosses?" he asked.

I nodded. "That is the exact one," I turned to Danny. "I'm going to let Stella and Mac know what I found." I left the room with my file in my hand.

I walked over to an office that Danny was standing in. There was a woman with him. She had hair about the same color as his and blue eyes. She and Danny were talking as I approached. I opened the door and she froze. I smirked and pretended not to notice. "Hey, Dan-o, you found anything actually useful?" I asked.

He turned to the woman. "Yeah, Abs, tell Flack what you found." he said.

'Abs' went into telling me about horse hair and that it belong to a breed of horses the Samuel Weatherly breeds. She left to tell Stella and Mac and I faced Danny.

"Who's the pistol?" I asked with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "She just started here. Her name is Abbigale Messer." he replied.

I froze. "Messer? Is she like your cousin or something?" I asked.

"She's my sister. She's younger by three years." he said.

"I never knew you had a sister." I muttered.

He nodded. "She left to go to college in Vermont. She lived there until a few days ago when she transferred in from the Vermont office." he explained.

Hope this satisfies you! I'm off to bed, got to work in the morning! Hope you like it, I'll update soon! A picture of what Abby looks like is on my profile!


	3. Horse Ranch

Here's the next chapter!

*Abby's POV*

I walked into the Stella's office where she and Mac were. "Hey, I found something," I said. Stella nodded for me to continue. "I found horse hair on the vic's jacket. It belongs to a rare breed of Palomino and the only breeder in the New York area is Samuel Weatherly."

Mac nodded and waved Flack and Danny into the room. "Flack, take Abby with you down to Weatherly's ranch. See if she can match the hairs, with permission of course." he said.

Flack and I made our way out to his SUV and climbed in, buckling our seat belts. We drove down to Samuel Weatherly's ranch and climbed out of the car. We walked over to a woman who was about 5'2" with brown hair and hazel eyes. She was grooming a black and white spotted horse.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you mind answering a few questions?" Flack asked, showing her his badge.

The woman looked at us for a moment before motioning for us to continue. "Samuel Weatherly owns this ranch, correct?" he continued.

The woman froze and ushered for a man to take her horse into the stable. When he had left she turned to us. "What is this about?" she asked in a British accent.

"Well, we need to ask Mr. Weatherly a few questions." he replied. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Camilla Blunt. I'm the senior horse trainer on the ranch," she answered. "Mr. Weatherly is away at the moment; he had to take a few horses to a buyer in Queens."

"Does Mr. Weatherly usually deliver to buyers?" I wondered. Flack glanced at me before turning back to Camilla.

"No, he usually sends Nathaniel. Today he said that these horses were special. He didn't want anyone else handling them. I couldn't even groom them like I normally do! He pushed me out of the stable and told me that they were incredibly important; said that my grubby hands had no right to touch them!" Camilla exclaimed.

"Did Mr. Weatherly say who the buyer was?" Flack asked.

She shook her head. "No, but I saw him filing the papers for it in the office. I could look for you." she said.

Flack nodded. "That would be very helpful, thank you."

Camilla nodded also. "I'll just be a moment." she said, turning and walking into the office. We waited for a few minutes until she returned with a paper in her hand. "I made a copy. The buyer's name is Jonathan Strager." she said, handing Flack the paper.

"Oh, one more thing, do you think we could take samples of each of the horses' hair for comparison?" he asked.

Camilla narrowed her eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, what is this about?"

"Well, this is a murder investigation and Mr. Weatherly is a suspect." was all Flack needed to say. Camilla ushered us into the stable and I collected a mane and tail sample from each of the horses.

"Thank you very much. We'll be in touch."


	4. Comparing Samples

Here's the next chapter!

Abby's POV

After we left the horse ranch, Flack dropped me off at the lab saying he needed to go to the precinct. I made my way to my lab, pulled on a lab coat, and began comparing samples.

I was still looking when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Danny.

"Hey, Abs, you get a hit on the hairs yet?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I've been through six samples already and none match the hairs found on the victim's jacket." I said with a sigh.

"Well, why don't I help you?" he said with a smirk as he slid on a lab coat.

After we finally finished we had no matches. "How the hell did we not find a match?" Danny asked in frustration.

"I dunno…maybe the hair belongs to one of the horses that Samuel Weatherly was transporting today. The woman Detective Flack and I spoke to said that he never delivers any of the horses. She said that he wouldn't even let her touch them; apparently they were 'special' or something." I replied.

"Maybe, I say we talk to Flack and get him to check out the buyer."


	5. A Little Investigating

Here's the next chapter!

Abby's POV

Danny paged Flack and five minutes later he was entering our lab. He looked like he was a bit frustrated, but I brushed it off. It probably wasn't any of my business anyways.

"Hey, 'Messers', what's up?" he asked.

Danny chuckled. "We compared all the samples of the hairs Abby collected at the horse ranch. None of them are a match."

"Yeah, I'm thinking maybe the hair belongs to one of the 'special' horses that Samuel Weatherly was transporting himself. Did you get an address on that information Camilla copied?" I wondered.

"Yeah, but it was a fake address. So either Miss Blunt faked the address to fool us-" Flack began.

"-or Mr. Weatherly faked it to fool Camilla." I finished.

Flack smirked. "You're good. I ran Jonathan Strager's name and it turns out, he actually lives in the upper east side."

"I'll come with you. Abby, why don't you see if you can dig anything up on this Strager character." Danny said. With that, he and Flack left the lab.


End file.
